europerealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Aglos Estra
Federal Republic of Aglos Estra'' The Federal Republic of Aglos Estra, commonly referred to as 'Aglos Estra' is a nation occupying the Southern states of Real World America. History Once upon a time, the country of 'Aglosratente' covered the entirety of France and most of Spain. It shared a border with 'Estranal', a country taking up most of modern-day Germany. The two countries absolutely despised each other. Some records detail the countries border as "A warfront in everything but name" Aglosratente-Estranal Conflict After a series of popular figureheads were assassinated, the country of Estranal was engulfed by riots. It got to the point where calling the military was routine practice to deal with the riots. The civilians were routinely taking whatever tools that could pass for weapons and attacking military installations or government offices. After the downfall of the Adrio-Lerian Empire in 1654, Aglosratente marched into Estranal, taking lands without much effort. The Gallu Line After Aglosratente marched up to roughly where modern day Denmark is, the country of Aglosratente surrendered, and the Aglosratente-Estranal conflict was technically over. This stopped once the Aglosratente army tried to get past their front line. Dated at 1692 citizens of Estranal had occupied the trenches formerly occupied by the Estranal military. The citizens's ferocity, coupled with unprepared troops and questionable orders on Aglosratente's side, managed to deal serious blows to the Aglosratente military. The civilians, taking guns and other provisions from the Aglosratente military, including military uniforms, marched all the way to the capital, and executed all members of the senate. The following chaos was referred to by many as the 'Black Days', as many only excepted oil, gold, or basic goods as currency. Black Days The Estranal, technically having won, didn't have the morale in their troops to suppress civil violence, nor did they have enough equipment or manpower to take up the task. The chaos, dated at 1701, from the lack of enforced laws lead to an agreement between the criminals and several civilians, leading to a massive, wide-scale uprising, pushing the military of Estranal to it's modern day borders. The civilians, having lived under a democracy and a communist government, decided to make the new country, Aglos Estra, a Fascist Dictatorship, to be lead by the war hero from the Estranal Retaliation, a man by the name Larry Retaffer. Grolian Agression Larry Retaffer's rule was soon interrupted by other countries. Int this case they were invaded by Grolians. Aglos Estra lost moderately fast, and the higher-ranking military leaders, and the wealthy civilians, were put on boats to 'sail until such time they saw fit to die'. Instead of doing so, they instead landed approximately where Real World Houston, Texas is. They then founded the Federal Republic of Aglos Estra. New Republic The new country, Aglos Estra, was lead by a ruthless, effective leader by the name of Larry Retaffer. Using most of the Retaliation's forces as police, the crime-rate dropped fast. By 1735the country was operating normally. In 1775, Larry Retaffer died, and passed his rule to his Daughter, Stephanie Retaffer, who ruled a peaceful, primarily uneventful time ranging from 1735 to 1785. Stephanie Retaffer passer her rule to her son, Frank Retaffer, who ruled from 1785 to 1810, and also committed suicide after announcing that he was a 'Pigblooded son of a Estric ruler, who believes in naught but communist propaganda'. Frank Retaffer passed his rule to the current ruler, Satsi Retaffer, who has ruled from 1925 to present day. New Federal America On the date of 5/5/1925 the New Federal America pact was signed. The pact united all countries on both North and South America into a military alliance. As time went on, NFA also established a single currency the nations could all use, establishing economic stability. When the NFA was signed into being, it included the following nations; Federal Republic of Aglos Estra, Empire of Janeiro, Falangist Durrandornia Republic, Federal State of Nuvia, United Republic of Freedonia, Mayazec Empire, and Imperium Sanctus. Members of the NFA would quickly be forced to show their loyalty to eachother, as they would be facing an encroaching enemy very soon. New Federal America and the Grolian Imperialism On the date of 1/4/1930 members of New Federal America got word that the Empire of Grolia had claimed Greenland. The NFA responded that further claims in America would result in a war, and at the time, it appeared that Grolia backed off. On 4/4/1932, however, the NFA collectively started to militarize as they received news that Grolia had indeed claimed more land in North America. The NFA, already militarized, issued a single statement; Give up the land or go to war. A month later, Grolia hadn't answered, but spies and surveillance showed that Grolia had, indeed, militarized, and was pouring troops into America with the help of Gotland. The NFA, keeping true to their loyalty to each other, and staying true to their threats, prepared their navy in the United Republic of Freedonia, ready to attack by sea. Infantry and other land-based military units had gotten to the Grolian border. The NFA was ready to take back what was stolen from them. Grolia, having completely underestidated the odds against them, and on 6/20/1930 they signed the New Federal America v Grolia pact, giving the Federal State of Nuvia the land in North America, and Canada. As a drawback, each nation had to pay 150,000 in their currencies to Grolia. As an additional buffer, the pact included a clause that stated that Grolia can't own or claim land on either American continent, making it impossible for Grolia to encroach on the Americas again. As an added note, Grolia then tried to get back Greenland by harassing the Federal State of Nuvia diplomatically while the rest of the NFA wasn't paying attention. A famous historian by the name of ''William Folkenshire had copied down one of the Grolian arguments that had tried to reclaim Grolia. While the original document and the copy made by William Folkenshire have both been lost, several secondhand accounts claimed that Grolia tried to get greenland back by stating it "Didn't recognize Greenland as part of North America", and that because it wasn't "part of the mainland" it wasn't included in the pact. After several diplomatic meetings, Grolia gave up this argument, and went on to colonize several lands in Africa.Category:Fascist Category:Secular Entente Category:Country __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__